And Then There Were Six
by Drops of Dew
Summary: A disease is spreading rapidly through Hogwarts. The only people not yet affected are HP, RW, DM, HG, GW, and CC. They are set to live in the RofR. Will Romance ensue? Could Voldie be behind this? Chap 4 is up!
1. Chapter One Beginnings

Disclaimer- Anything your recognize belongs to the fabulous JKR. The plot is mine, all mine! I doubt there will be any OC, so no need to talk about it 

A/N- This is my first fic on Fanfiction.net. Let me tell you, it is HARD!!! They are so friggin' confusing on this site! Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be one of my short ones, b/c it is basically outlining what will happen in the rest of the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it (although I would love to!). Based on the amount of reviews I get and your responses, I'll see. I already have the next chapter written so if you want to read it, REVIEW!!! 

On to the story. 

And Then There Were Six 

"Professor, are sure this is necessary, I mean, it sounds a bit extreme!" exclaimed the famous Harry Potter, fashioning a look of concern. 

"Yes Harry, I, along with the other professors believe that this is by all means necessary," sighed Dumbledore, bearing a look a distress. The twinkle in his eye, was gone. "You six shall reside here, in the Room of Requirement, until this disease dyes out, for if it doesn't, the wizarding world may loose a whole generation of wizards. You six may be the last survivors." 

"Surely you don't mean that professor! There has to be some cure for it!" cried Hermione Granger, who after that became silent, in the midst of a deep thought. 

The children all had looks of small children before going to bed during a thunderstorm, all minus one, Draco Malfoy. He stood in the corner looking like his usual self minus the sneer. He had been brought up to bear no emotions and intended to keep it that way, even in the midst of a life threatening disease that was rapidly spreading. Harry was protectively holding Cho in his strong arms, afraid to let her go. She, with her head laying his chest was lost in thought. Her roommate had developed a bad case of this unknown illness and she had no way of knowing if she still lived. Ron and Ginny Weasley were sitting on arm chairs staring intently at Dumbledore. 

"Oh my gods!" shouted Hermione as she snapped out of her trance, "Will this become another Bubonic Plague sir? The last one wipe out more that half of Europe's population in the fourteenth century!" Hermione stood up, her eyes wide with fear. When she had said this, the five other looks up at Professor Dumbledore, trying to find the answer hidden in his eyes. 

"I don't know Hermione, this can be anything for all we know. It can be as deadly as the Black plague or it can just be a very contagious form of influenza. Nobody knows for sure." 

A small voice from the back of the room asked, "Professor, if this disease is so contagious, how come you nor the other professors have been infected by it?" 

"Good question Ginny, I was wondering who would be the first to realize that. I will tell you, but first let me ask the rest of you to join the Weasley's in sitting down, there are also more things I have to explain," said the dear old Headmaster while gesturing towards the couches and arm chairs. "Whenever a professor comes to work at Hogwarts, he or she is given many charms to give them immunity to diseases, lest they be absent from classes," the twinkle in his eye returned as he said that. "Those charms must include this disease that is quickly infecting Hogwarts. As you know, all of the hospital beds are full and Poppy, excuse me, Madame Pomfrey, hasn't slept in days because of all the sick children. Thankfully, you six were not present when the disease spread, which took a mere four hours to happen. Therefore, for the duration of this _new _catastrophe, you all shall be residing here, in the Room of Requirement. You will find that everything you could possibly need or want shall be given to you at a moment's notice. There are two bedrooms, on the left for the girls, on the right for the boys, and two separate bathrooms. Any questions?" 

At Dumbledore's last statement about the sleeping arrangements, Draco could not hold back. "Do you mean to tell me that I, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, am supposed share a room with Potter and Weasley?!?" 

"That is precisely what I mean Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, in the same tone he had used to speak with Harry. "Unless, you would prefer to sleep on the couch?" 

"Hey, I got a brilliant idea!" said Draco in his usual sarcastic tone, "How about Potter and Weasley sleep on the couches, Lord knows Weasley probably sleeps on one at home." 

At this comment, Ron clenched his fists, but realizing Dumbledore was present, said nothing. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I will also ask for minimal name calling and a truce to be called while you stay here." 

Harry, Ron, and Draco looked harshly at each other, both sides wanting dominance in staring contest. Harry, deciding for the girls' sake and Dumbledore's peace of mind to be the one to call the truce. He stuck his hand out to Draco and simply said, "Truce Malfoy?" 

At first, Draco had been sure he was kidding, but moments later, the look in Harry's eyes told him otherwise. For a minute further, he contemplated this. _Harry Potter, my archenemy, the one person who bests me in everything I do, wants to make a truce with me. _Harry had been watching these emotions running through Draco's eyes, first amusement, then realization, then deep thought. He patiently waited 

"Alright Pothead, err..sorry Harry, I accept." Draco then proceeded to shake Ron's hand and make eye contact with Ginny, Hermione, and Cho. 

Besides himself, Cho was the only other person acceptable here, thought Draco, but then again, she had gone to the side of Golden Trio in their fifth year, one year ago. 

After viewing the past occurrences with a smile, Dumbledore continued, "When you want food, you need only ask for it and it shall be served. I am happy to announce that the house elves weren't effected by the disease and there will be no shortage on food. We shall correspond with you once a week by means of a diary very similar to the one used by Tom Riddle four years ago." 

At this, Ginny cringed. "But not exactly the same, right Professor?" 

"No, no Ginny, not in that sense. The similarity is that I will write to you in my book, and you shall see it in your book. You can write back to me and I shall see your writing in my book. Nothing shall inhabit that book" 

"What are we going to do all day long?" asked Cho, finally snapping out of her trance, "We could be here for months, right? We'll go crazy, not to mention how fat we'll get." 

"You can speak for yourself, Cho, Malfoy's don't get fat, they stay perfect," spoke a very self consumed Draco. 

"Oh Malfoy, will you shut the...." 

"Ronald," Dumbledore looked at him sternly, "to answer your question, yes you could possibly be here for many months, which is why I have included these." The Headmaster pointed to two brand-new-muggle-made treadmills. Everyone looked at them questioningly besides Hermione and Harry, being muggle born themselves. 

"What on Earth?" asked Ginny 

"Hermione, would you care to explain?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Sure, this is a piece of exercise equipment called a 'treadmill'. You push a button to command the cloth on the bottom to start moving in a circle motion around the bottom. You walk on top of it as if you are taking a walk outside. You can even increase the speed to make it seem as if you are running. There is also an inclination...." 

"Thank you Hermione, I think they get the general gist of it. I believe that is all you will need to know. Ah yes, how could I forget?! Your teachers were kind enough to leave some homework for you on the table," he pointed to the table by the bookshelves, "lest you feel the urge to do some homework. And I beg of you, to remain civil to each other and let at least five out six come out alive. I have also informed your parents of your current condition and why you have to stay at school. Leaving to go home would require you to walk through the school and we cannot have that. This is a dire situation indeed. Until next time!" Dumbledore walked out, but not before he gave a wave and wink to the group, and sealed the door behind him. 

The six, sitting on the armchairs and couches proceeded to stare at each other, wondering what the future would bring... 

A/N- As I said before, you may recall, that my continuing the story depends on YOU!! yes you in the back row, so click that perriwinkle button and review!! 

Yes, there will be pairings and it will get more exciting than this. Was this disease natural or created? If so, who could be behind this disease? Voldemort? 

Tune in next time for the next episode in.........And Then There Were Six!!! dun dun dunnnnnnn 

~Sarah 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me, blah blah blah. Whoever actually takes the time to sue people must have A LOT of free time. Oh ya, Eva is mine. 

A/N- OH MY GOD!!!! I got reviews!!! wa hooo!! ok, this might seem petty to some who get like 100 reviews a chapter, but for my first fanfic this is absolutely huge. I am definatly going to continue this story so never fear. Since I am still in school and I have track everday (including Saturdays), I'll probably update once a week. Unless, you would rather me make each chapter longer and just update once every two weeks. Just let me know in your reviews or email me (on my profile). I also have the Bio SAT II's to study for, even though they are like a month away. (This is what school does to you). So, ya. All you reviewers are absolutely fabulous. *hands out cookies* I like to personally thank everyone in my stories, so at the bottom I'll do that. I will take all kinds of reviews so dont be shy even if it is two words, it helps, trust me. 

Ok, enough of me, onto the story........ 

AND THEN THERE WERE SIX 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at Draco Malfoy, who, inturn, sneered back at them obviously not phased at that fact that in this staring contest the odds were three to one. Cho and Ginny were the only people not taking part in this silent war. They had been sitting there for five minutes without saying a word. 

"OK, so what do we do now?" asked Cho, who was trying to get everybody to think about the situation at hand. 

Harry immediately snapped out of it and held Cho even tighter. 

"I don't know Cho," said Harry. Seeing the distress on her face, he added, "I'm sure Eva will be OK. With all of the teachers working on a cure, they're going to find it quite soon, I guarantee it." 

"Do you really think so Harry?" asked Cho with wide eyes. 

"Yes I d----" 

"No he doesn't you twit, he's only saying that to shut you up," cut in Draco Malfoy lazily. "You honestly think that these teachers will come up with a cure, and in time to save your friend Farva?" 

"Eva Malfoy, and yes, I do believe Harry. He wouldn't lie to me. Right Harry?" 

"No, no I wouldn't, just ignore him Cho. Hey, how about we go and have a look at our rooms?" Said Harry, trying to smooth things over and not have Cho burst into tears. 

Everyone watched as Harry and Cho walked out of their new common room. The four remaining people stared at various objects in the room, showing their obvious discomfort. Hermione was the first to get up. 

"Well, I'm going to go do some work, its better than just sitting here doing nothing." 

"Hermione! Are you bloody serious? We just got here, and you're doing work already. Give it a rest," said Ron as he looked upon Hermione with obvious disgust. 

"Oh Ron, do shut up, its better than this. Here, why don't we play chess?" Ginny replied, mortified at her brother. 

"YOU CAN DO THAT??!?!?? WELL WHY THE BLAST DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!" 

screamed Ron as he jumped out of his seat. 

"I'm not even going to bother to correct your grammatical mistake Weasley. I'm leaving, I can feel myself getting dumber as I sit here with you," with that said, Draco left to go to his own room, not before taking a book with him. Ginny was the only one who noticed this. 

"Room, may I please have a Wizard's Chess board?" asked Ginny politely. 

With a *POP*, a chess board appeared on a table in between two chairs. Ron and Ginny started to play right away. Ron sat on the seat and looked at the board with an air of seniority 

Ginny leaned forward tentatively, looking over her pieces. As the game progressed, Harry and Cho came back into the common room. They decided to try out the treadmills. 

"OH MY GOD HARRY!!! ITS MOVING!!" screamed Cho as she jumped away from the now moving treadmill. 

"Yes Cho, that's what they do, they move. Now, I'll get on it first, so you can see how it moves." Harry stepped onto the machinery and started to walk. He took his hand off the side and looked at Cho, as if to say _see, this is easy! I'm not even using my hands. _Cho then came over and started to fiddle with the settings. She set it to 10 miles per hour and the inclination was at its maximum. Harry started to run and shout, telling her to turn it off. 

"CHO TURN IT OFF!!!" 

"I can't Harry, I don't know how! Ron, Hermione, come help!!" cried Cho as she helplessly looked on as Harry was trying to keep his balance on the treadmill. At this point, Draco came back into the room to see what the commotion was all about. Ron dashed over and grabbed Harry and took him off. 

"Thanks mate," panted Harry. 

"Gosh Harry, its a good thing your life partner was there to save you. You could fallen and gotten a cut that made some sort of ugly scar on your face! Oh wait, you wouldn't even notice it would you?" laughed Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, you shouldn't exert yourself like that, you may get a zit," Harry turned around to look at Cho who was smiling sheepishly, "Cho, all you had to push was the button that said 'Off'." Harry demonstrated while he said this. 

"Well, we've gotton through our first catastrophe, I honestly don't know how we are going to survive this," said Ginny sarcastically when she looked up from the chess board. 

Ron walked back to their two seats and immediately began playing again. Two moves later and a huge smile rapidly spread across his face. "Hey GinGin, two words, check and mate." 

"How? What? O damn," was all Ginny had to say. She got up and sat on the couch. Harry, Cho, and Ron followed in suit. Hermione was still engrossed in her work. 

"Hey Ginny, how come your weren't effected by this new epidemic?" Asked Harry. 

"Oh, I was having tea with Hagrid when it came about." 

"For four hours? I highly doubt that," remarked Cho. 

Ginny shifted uneasily in her seat. "Well, I also helped him do some stuff." 

Harry and Ron seemed to buy that answer because they immediately started to talk about Quidditch. "They Irish have an amazing new keeper this year! Right out of school he is. I hear, he can block 98 out of 100! He only missed the other two because some veela came out onto the field," Ron babbled. 

"Ya, but they will be nothing compared to the Bulgarian team this year. They just made a Wizard's contract with two beaters, who happen to be twins. They say thats a good thing because it confuses the other team," continued Harry. 

"THATS IT!! I'M GOING INTO MY ROOM!" Shouted Cho as she stomped off into the girl's room. 

"Hey, I thought she liked Quidditch," said Ron. 

"Correction, she likes _playing _Quidditch, not _listening _to Quidditch. Ah well, what can you do?" 

"In my opinion, Eastern Europe is going to make a combat in the near future," said Ginny, who had been listening the whole time. With that, they talked about Quidditch for a near hour. 

During this time, Hermione was still doing work. She decided to start on some Potions work, that being her least favorite class. Professor Snape had obviously given them some seventh year work (they are in their sixth year, Ginny in her fifth), because there was one answer she didn't know, although she did not like to admit it. She had already read the text book for next year last summer when she stayed at the Weasley's. She was looking through their bookshelf and found one of Fred and George's old Potions book and read it. Apparently, Hermione didn't read it as thoroughly as she thought because the question: "_When adding the feather of a swan to boiling water and stirring in crushed Magneod, A) what color does the potion turn?_

___B) Why does it turn this color?_

_C) What are the uses for this potion?_

__Hermione had never even heard of the mixing of a swan's feather and crushed Magneod. But, she was determined to finish this so when they all got out of there, (Hermione was a positive thinker), she could hand it in to Snape to see the look on his face. There was only one person who had the same grades as her... Malfoy 

(Psycho music plays) dun dun dun... 

She tentatively arose from her seat and walked towards the boy's door. Pausing a few moments before knocking, she took a deep breath. _Its OK Hermione, you can do this. He's just a boy, a boy you have happened to slap before in third year. If it comes down to it, you can do it again and you won't even get in trouble. _An evil grin spread over Hermione's face as she remembered the day when she slapped him. She rose her arm and **knock, knock, knock. **No answer. A little harder, **Knock, Knock, Knock. **Nothing. Hermion getting aggravated clenched her hand into a fist and **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!**

****

****"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY WANT??!!!??" A voice from the inside screamed. 

"Can I come in? I have a question," asked Hermione timidly. 

Draco walked to the door and opened it a crack, only showing half of his face, which was obviously smiling, an evin smile. "On what may this question be on?" 

"Don't make this any harder than it already is Malfoy, Potions." 

"Ah, the star student doesn't know an answer and she is crawling on her knees begging help from a Malfoy, I wish everyone could see this." 

"Oh shut it you git, I am not begging, just asking. Do you know the answer to this question?" She put the sheet up to the door so he could see it. Draco looked it over for a minute than said, "light blue-pink, because crushed Magneod produces the blue, but when mixed with a swan's feather produces a pink which then mixes, and it is used to reduce inflammation of the liver," with that, he slammed his door shut, leaving a dazed Hermione starring at the door. 

A/N- Ok, to clarify a few things, the four are in their 6th year, Cho is in her 7th, and Ginny is in her 5th. I didn't have Hermione ask Cho for the answer because they have just started the school year 3 ½ months ago, and the sheet is dated from May last year. (ask me in a review or email if you need me to clarify that). More explanations will come up next chapter from Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Cho on why they weren't effected. Ok, onto the thanks: 

Siria Black Midnight- Thanks a bunch! Hmm, it is kind of curious it happened to be 3 and 3. 

Fireboy- oo, I am so happy you reviewed!! For everyone who has not read his stories, you definitely should, they are amazing. Thanks again! 

Scarlett8- Thanks my best FanFic buddy. Again, she wrote an amazing fic so go read it! And I agree with you about Cho 

Keddababy- Thank you, I'm flattered! With the responses I got, I am definitely going to post more. 

TheGreatOne()- loving the review, it was strait forward and to the point. Thanks for reviewing! 

Lil-Mage246- again, I am deeply flattered, to have my first chapter called a masterpiece! Lol. Thanks! 

Kat- I am usually too lazy to sign in to, I usually just use my name. Thanks a bunch 

JH4life- your right, it is a little confusing, but I remember reading in one of the books that you couldn't apparate or use portkeys on campus. Thanks! 

*hands out frosted cupcakes with sprinkles* 

A/N- by the way, can anyone explain to me what a beta reader is? I'm in the friggin dark here! An I posted this one a bit early because I had extra time today. Happy belated 5 of May! (I know, its the 6th today, and I don't even take spanish I take italian, but w/e) 

~Sarah 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- blah not mine, don't sue 

A/N- OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY, YOU ALL HAVE A RIGHT TO YELL AT ME FOR BEING SO LAZY AND NOT PUTTING THIS UP!!!! I just have been so busy lately, I won't get into it b/c I dont want to bore you, but the thing thats important is that its up now. This chapter focuses more on Ginny and Hermione. Each chapter, I will switch off characters, and go more in depth on each. I bet I am forgetting to say something now. Oh wait! I remembered! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, I love you all. On to the story. 

Draco left a dazed and confused Hermione to ponder over what had just happened. _How?? Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Now I don't mean to toot my own horn here, but I thought I was smarter than him! Only one thing to do now...read_ Hermione scrambled over to the bookshelves and engrossed herself into the books. 

Meanwhile; Cho, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were looking very bored. Ron, who had always hated awkward silences, decided to end it in any way possible. 

"So, Harry, Cho; why weren't you infected? I thought you were snogging by the lake," he asked blatantly. 

At this comment, Cho reddened and Harry glared at Ron. 

"Subtle Ron, very subtle. For your information, we had snuck into Hogsmeade to get some butterbeer," said Harry. 

"Its a good thing we did too, look what could have happened," whispered Cho, as she leaned in closer to Harry. 

"You guys went into Hogsmeade, WITHOUT TELLING ME?" Shouted Ron. "I NEEDED POLISHING WAX FOR MY BROOM!!!" 

"Ron, no need to get all hot and bothered. Have you ever considered I want some time alone with Cho? Besides, you don't really need the wax now, do you?" 

"No, I guess not, sorry mate." 

All this time, Ginny had been sitting on the leather armchair fiddling her thumbs. She was the type of person who only said things that she thought through, or were important. Sure, she used to babble on when she was a child, but look where that got here first year. She gazed out the window and saw a soft show dropping onto the Hogwarts grounds. She then looked at Harry and remembered how her insides used to tingle with excitement and nervousness at the mere sight of him. Now, she felt nothing. After all, he was with Cho now. Even if there was no Cho in the picture, she still wouldn't like Harry as she had before. Harry had become a brother to Ginny. Though, she needed not another brother, but a friend. Ginny didn't really connect well with her roommates ever since first year. When she was involved with Tom Riddle, they had gone off and made little clicks of their own and left Ginny on her own. There had also been Hermione, but Ginny needed somebody with a sense of humor, but still wouldn't laugh at her sappy poetry. Harry, she knew wouldn't do that. Maybe this little adventure would prove to be what Ginny needed to get a friend. 

Ginny put herself back into the conversation, which had turned into the Malfoy situation and nodded when appropriate. 

"I don't believe we have to share a room with him!" Exclaimed Harry turning to Ron, "I can't stand being in the same school as him, much less the same bedroom!!" 

Both boys shuddered. 

"Oh will you two grow up? He's not going to turn into a vampire or something," remarked Cho. 

"Ya know, that would account for his pale skin and band of followers. I bet he bit all of his 'friends' to make them like him," schemed Ron. 

"Lord Ron, you have the maturity of an eight year old. I agree with Cho, there is nothing we can do about it, so why don't we at least _try _to act like adults," Ginny said. 

"Easy for you to say Gin, you don't have to share a room with Dracula," pointed out Ron. 

On the other side of the room, Hermione closed her book and rejoined the group, yawning. "Gods, what time is it?" 

"Its 9:30 pm Hermione, don't tell me your tired," said Ron looking at his watch. The leather strap was hanging on by a thread, literally. 

"Hey, I like to get my sleep. All right girls, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." 

Hermione steeped into the room and lost her breath. It was perfect. She usually didn't get too excited over material things or appearances. But this room was the exception. It was divided into three sections, one for each girl. Herman's section was at the side, on the right. It was a light pink, but not too girlie. It was elegantly designed with a queen sized bed. The section also had a small desk and a night stand with a porcelain bowl containing water. There was a double window just next to her desk, overlooking the lake. 

Hermione flopped onto her bed and sighed. It wasn't fair that she wasn't infected, while all of her friends were. In truth, she couldn't tell anyone why she wasn't infected. She had found the room where the mirror of (forgot the name, can't find Sorcerer's Stone, forgive me!) Was hidden. When she found it, she couldn't help herself, she had to take a small peek. It was totally against her ethics, but she figured just one look wouldn't kill her. One peek turned into minutes, which turned into ours. She replayed what she had seen in her head. 

It had not been what she had expected, not even close. Hermione expected to see herself as headgirl, top of her class, with the maximum amount of NEWT's as possible. But, in complete contrast, she saw herself not as headgirl, but in love. She was sitting next to a man, no particular man, just and ordinary one. They were sitting together, next to the lake, looking completely and totally in love. She was taken aback by this. This was the last thing she expected to see. But, she still stayed and looked at it for hours. She wouldn't mind being in love, she thought to herself. With these last thoughts, she drifted into a deep sleep. 

Back in the common room, Cho and Ginny were talking by the bookshelves, while Ron and Harry were looking as if they could fall asleep that second. Neither wanted to get up and be the first to go to bed. But, being friends for five years had its perks. Both knew what the other was thinking and at the same timed nodded to each other, making a silent agreement. 

"All right, time to hit the hay, you coming Harry?" 

"Right behind you Ron," Harry said following Ron to their room. 

"Hello number one hypocrites. Its only ten o'clock now, who was the one telling off Hermione when she went to be a HALF HOUR AGO?" Asked Cho with her hand on her hip?. 

"Ah, well, sljdweoruicmkbnpoeru," Harry mumbled incoherently, as the two boys walked off to bed. 

"Gods, they are such gits, but we love 'em," said Ginny, smiling, "So what were you saying about Trewlany and Snape?!?" 

With that, the girls talked long into the night, with Day One done. 

And now to the thanks: 

**Jen- **Thanks a lot! You are so lucky that your school gets out so soon! I dont get out ill June 15, then I have testing grrrr. 

****

**EJ-83- **you're right about Hermione, wonder how she is going to handle that? Thanks a bunch! 

**Morgan- **ya, thats what I figured, I don't really know how to get one or anything, so I'll just do this solo. Thanks again! 

**Silent Reader- **your absolutley right. 

**JH4life- **Thank you, your making me blush. You'll find out later about Ginny. 

PS) if anyone wants me to make a mailing list, leave your email address in your review and I'll email you next time, I promise I'll be more timely!! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N- Sorry this is up so late. I've had finals and stuff. All right, here is the latest installment. I'm really not getting into this story. I know I know, I wrote it, I should. But, I dont' think I'm that good at writing multiparagraph stories. This story (should I continue) will be 14 chapters. But, I'm not that sure if I will continue it, it depends on the response. 

A/N 2- I have decided against writing in different POV's, its just too confusing. 

A/N 3- Lastly (again if I do continue) I'm going to write short chapter so I get them out faster. 

A/N 4- haha just kidding. Don't get your feathers ruffled... Onto the story! 

"Happy Christmas Eve everyone!" shouted Hermione, trying to be cheerful. The truth was, she like everyone else, was miserable. They had been there for 3 1/2 weeks, and no work from Dumbledore. Hermion was putting the final touches on the tree they had asked the room for. The Room of Requirement did that and more. It had also supplied them with ornaments, holly, mistletoe, and wreaths. Ginny was decorating the common room, whil Cho was walking on the treadmill next to Harry. The room looked marvelous. There were wreaths everywhere and candy canes on each table. Harry had also asked the room for a battery powered boom box and some holiday CD's. "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" was playing. Ron was reading the latest Quidditch magazine next to the crackling fire. Draco was in the guys' room. Minimal conversation was said between him and everyone else... nobody minded. 

"Happy Christmas Eve to you too 'Mione," said Ginny, struggling to hang up a wreath on a high part of the ceiling. 

"Hey Ron, do you think you could get off of your lazy arse and help me with this?" 

"What? Oh yeah, hold on," Ron said. He went back to his reading. 

A frustrated Ginny shouted, "RONALD WEASLEY!!" 

"OK, OK! Don't blow a fuse sister dear." 

As Ron helped Ginny with the wreaths, things started to happen with the dream couple. 

"...Cho, I just don't see why you think it was OK that Maria told Umbridge about the DA!" exclaimed Harry. 

"Well Harry, not all of us go around breaking rules and disobeying authority like you." 

"Yes, Harry is quite the rebel isn't he?" Ron intruded. 

"Shut up Ron," Harry said. "Yeah, well she deserved what she got then." 

"If I told on the DA, would I derserve that then?" 

Struggling for words he replied, "umm..err... yes, **anyone **who told would derserve it." 

"So you wouldn't mind if I got a face full of acne? Would you still go out with me then? Or would it just be another excuse for you to break up with me and date Hermione?" a very flushed Cho said. 

"Gods Cho, of coure I wouldn't want you to get it, and yes I would still want to go out with you. Will you quit being such a drama queen?!" 

"Don't make it sound like you're the perfect one here! I seem to remember someone being a 'drama queen' when Roger Davies asked me out this year! And when Lavender asked you out this year and I put up a complaint, you told me to stop being jealous! And hypocrisy isn't your only fault Mr. Potter. Remember the first time we went to the window on the fourth floor and made--" Cho said, pointing her finger at Harry before she was cut off. 

"No need to get into that Cho. But the fact still lies, you get too over dramatic about everything! Jeez, remember the time when I told you I couldn't take a walk with you one night because I had to help Ron with Quidditch? Do you remember what you did?" 

Cho nodded guiltily. 

"You didn't speak to me for three days because I couldn't take a damn walk with you!" shouted Harry as he stepped off of his treadmill. 

"Well its nice to know you pick your friend, who you see EVERY MNUTE OF EVERYDAY over your girlfriend whom you only see at night and on weekends." 

"She's got a point man," Ron said as he went back to his magazine. 

"Shut up Ron!!" they both shouted in perfect unison. 

"Listen, why don't stop talking about this and just cool down. I'm going to go get some dinner," Harry said as he quickly walked to the table, not letting Cho say no. 

"Hey guys! Why don't we sing Christmas carols to lighten the mood!" intervined Hermione. Jingle Bells started to play on the boom box. "C'mon guys! 

_'Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open slay_

_O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way ha ha ha'_

__Ginny, feeling sorry for Hermione joined in. 

_'Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright_

_o what fun it is to sing a sleighing song tonight!'_

__"Ron, c'mon! You've got a great voice, c'mon and help us!" said Ginny quickly. 

Ron joined in when he saw the pleading look in Ginny's eyes. 

_'O jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_

_o what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way_

_o what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh HEY!'_

Harry and Cho looked at Ron inquisitively at the end of the song. 

"Ronny, I didn't know you could sing! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry. 

"Ron, that was beautiful! You should think about joining the school choir," suggested Cho, her face full of awe. 

Ron turned a lovely shade of crimson. "Well," he said, twiddling his fingers, "I never sang outloud before this, only in the shower." 

"Ronnykins, you do have the most marvelous voice I have ever heard, it sounds like a cross between a hippogriff and Longbottom," said Draco Malfoy with fake excitement as he walked out of the boys' room 

Ron, turning even redder (if possible) shot back, "Malfoy, go back to grooming yourself, your hair doesn't look right." 

Draco subconciously put his hand to his hair, before realizing this was just an insult and snapped it away. "You wouldn't know about grooming would you? I've heard that all nine of you share one outhouse. That wouldn't leave much time for things like showering would it?" 

"Shut up Malfoy," said Ron, clenching his fists. 

"Oh, what are you going to do about it then?" sniggered Draco. 

"Oh shut your pointy mouth you overgrown ferret," said Hermione nonchalantly. 

"Don't get into this you mudblood!" 

"How dare you call her that Malfoy!" said Harry as he and Ron strided over to where Draco was standing with menacing looks about their faces. 

"Oh leave him guys, if you break his face, his father might just sue you for making him useless. Plus, I know the spell Moody used to make him a ferret. And I'm sure that if he doesn't want to become a bouncing ferret again, he'll leave us alone," said Hermione, as though she was having a regular, everyday conversation. 

With a slightly scared look, Draco went back into the boys' room. 

As Ginny watched the battle of wits, she noticed an owl hovering next to one of the windows. "Oi! Guys, I think that we've got a note from Dumbledore!" she said, scurring over to the window. She let the dark grey owl in, and led it over to the table where it helped itself to some chicken. 

As she read over the note, her expression went from joyful to horrified. 

"Gin, what is it? Read it out loud," commanded Cho in a concerned fashion. 

She read the note stuttering, "O-Our plan may have f-foiled when it came to you, but all hope is not yet l-lost. Harry Potter, be prepared to beg for death from the great and almighty Lord V-V-Voldemort. And Potter should not be the only one frightened, Our Lord is looking forward to the visit from Miss V-Virginia Weasley." 

"Oh My GOD!" screamed Cho, "It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!?!" 

"What the hell does he want with my sister?" shouted Ron, in a protective brother sort of tone. 

Everyone was speaking at once frantically until Harry bellowed (quite like Dumbledore) "QUIET!" Everyone stopped speaking. "Listen, we are still under the protection of Dumbledore, so they won't try anything now. Let's all just calm down. First of all, Hermione, shoo that owl out and Ron, get rid of all that food in case the owl poisoned it," commanded Harry. 

They both did as they were told, and Hermione immediatly went to the bathroom to wash her hands. 

"Harry, why would V-Voldemort want me?" stuttered a terrified Ginny. 

"I have no idea Gin," Harry said as he looked at his watch, "Oh, by the way, Happy Christmas!" 

A/N- to the thanks (it has seemed to slim down pout) 

**NitenGale** - I admire your area of expertise! Thank you, review again! 

Charolastras- Thank you, review again! 

Ayu- That's what I would have done. Thank you, review again! 

Scarlett- grazie my love. ( im in a good mood tonight). in three weeks I'll be in Cali! wa hoo! Thank you, review again! 

Abby- you gotta love an enthusiast. Thank you, review again! 

JH4life- you're right, which is why i'm not really loving the story, any advice would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, review again! 

Everyone else, thank you for reading. to make your Drops of dew expirence complete, review! If you want this story to go on, or me just to do one chap things, review or email me. Love you all! 

ONE MORE FINAL LEFT WA HOOOO!!!!! 


End file.
